LOVE IS NEVER GONE
by ayy88fish
Summary: Curhatan Kim Jaejoong tentang seorang teman sekelasnya semasa sekolah. Cinta pertamanya di usia belasan dan lelaki yang masih setia merajai hatinya. WARNING : GS for uke. Selamat menikmati c:
1. Chapter 1

Rasanya sudah lama sekali nggak nulis. Curhat di diary juga nggak pernah. Waktuku habis untuk belajar dan kerja. Kadang ketika sampai di rumah pengennya langsung tidur aja. Kecapekan. Aku gak bisa bayangin mereka yang sudah menikah dan membagi waktu dengan mengurus keluarga juga. Wow, aku jadi sadar betapa pentingnya ibu untukku. Terima kasih, Ibu ^^

Sekarang dari earphone ku terdengar November With Love-nya U-Know. Sampai 20 lagi ke depan judulnya juga sama. Ku buat playlist 'U-Know Bear'. Kenapa harus ada 'bear'-nya? Siapa itu BEAR? Bukalah kamus bahasa Inggris, maka kamu akan menemukan BEAR=BERUANG. Tapi bukan itu. Maksudku, BEAR adalah seorang laki-laki, sama seperti U-Know. Dengan wajah yang nyaris sama, tapi BEAR pakai kaca mata. Dengan tinggi badan yang sama, sama-sama lebih dari 180cm. Dengan senyum yang nyaris sama, tapi senyum BEAR terkesan lembut sedangkan U-Know lebih berkharisma. Kalau U-Know nyanyi bakal sukses bikin klepek-klepek. Tapi kalau BEAR nyanyi bisa membuat pendengarnya kejang-kejang massal. BEAR kenal aku, U-Know gak kenal aku. Yah, gitulah. *untuk beberapa info gak penting, abaikan.*

Akhir-akhir ini tiap kali lagu ini diputar (dan selalu lagu ini diputar) baru bait pertama, air mata udah netes-netes. Sekarang aku tahu gimana perasaan orang yang ada di dalam lagu ini. Benar-benar pengen putar balik waktu. Asem banget deh bang U-Know. Suara mu juga mendukung banget membuat hatiku mendung. *tsssaaaaah*

.

.

**Love Is Never Gone**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : K

Genre :

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : GS for uke, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit.**

**a/n : Ayy sedang mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Menulis dengan gaya berbeda tentang school life dan teenage. Mengenang kembali masa-masa sekolah dan berspekulasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan –ketika sudah tidak mengenyam pendidikan lagi-. Sebuah cerita ringan yang tidak memiliki banyak konflik *pengennya*. Yah, tapi berhubung ayy suka ama yang romantis-romantis, jadi mungkin akan nyelip dikit. Meskipun nggak tau menurut readers romantis apa nggak. So, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Selamat menikmati ^^**

.

.

Awal kenal BEAR waktu SMP kelas I. Kami berasal dari 2 sekolah dasar yang berbeda. Masuk SMP favorit di kota tempat kami tinggal. Kami duduk berdekatan. Hanya terpisah satu lorong saja. Aku duduk dengan Ahra, BEAR sebangku dengan Yoochun. Aku ingat sekali sering disuruh nulis di depan kelas kalau guru yang bersangkutan lagi malas (mungkin) atau ada urusan di luar dan harus meninggalkan kelas.

Kebetulan aku adalah sekretaris kelas. Kalau sudah begitu, otomatis aku jadi nggak punya catatan. Karena segan mau pinjam buku guru dan gurunya tega banget nggak mau minjamin akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pinjam dengan teman aja. Nggak tau kenapa, teman sebangku ku itu naudzubillah amit-amit deh pelitnya kalau soal pelajaran. Padahal kita satu sekolah waktu SD dan sekelas selama 2 tahun, cuma gak pernah sebangku aja. Akhirnya coba pinjam deh sama BEAR. Soalnya waktu kelas kosong, kayaknya cuma dia yang serius mandangin papan tulis dan bukunya –walau ada beberapa siswa lain juga, tapi hanya sebagian kecil-. Yang lain ada yang curhat-curhatan, main takraw di depan kelas pakai kertas yang dibuat gumpalan besar-besar, sampai bikin pulau di atas mejanya. Nah, pelajaran pertama yang aku cetak di papan tulis selama aku sekolah di sana adalah pelajaran FISIKA.

Akhirnya tuh buku sampai di tanganku. BEAR meminjamkannya dengan senang hati, soalnya 'Tas ku jadi ringan.' Katanya. Sampai rumah aku mau langsung salin catatannya biar besok langsung dibalikin, berhubung aku ada les jam 2-an, jadi terpaksa ku tunda. Sekitar jam 4, setelah bersih-bersih dan siap menghadapi 'tugas', aku pun meraih bukunya yang tergolek manis di meja belajarku. Dan ketika kubuka lembar demi lembar, WHAT THE... Oh My... ternyata tulisannya 11-12 dengan adikku yang saat itu duduk di kelas 2 SD. Asli jelek banget dan mesti dieja satu-satu bacanya biar gak salah tulis (apalagi banyak istilah-istilah baru yang belum aku ketahui). Target setengah jam selesai harus molor sampai habis Isya. Ini gak bohong. Karena catatannya sendiri ada sekitar 3 lembar ditambah gambar-gambar gitu (lupa gambar apa) dan benar-benar cakar ayam karena tulisannya rangkai.

Besoknya di sekolah bukunya aku balikin dengan rapi, tanpa lecet sedikitpun kepada pemiliknya. Aku cuma bilang terima kasih tanpa komentar apa pun. Waktu istirahat dia beliin aku permen m*ntos 2 sama air mineral gelas –dari dulu gak hobby jajan dan selalu bawa bekal- lalu ambil Doraemon yang lagi aku baca –buat para siswa, tolong jangan dicontoh, kecuali kalau mau bikin manga di sekolah-.

"Jae, kamu gak ada complain?" sok gak tau apa maksudnya, aku tanya balik.

"Buat?" komik berpindah tangan. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil komik dari genggamanku.

"Buat catatan yang kamu pinjem."

"Lho, kan tadi usah bilang makasih." Kataku sambil senyum. Dia menggoyangkan komik ku yang ada di tangannya.

"Bukan itu, tapi tulisanku."

"Kenapa dengan tulisanmu?"

"Gak ngeledekin aku?"

"Oh, itu. Buat apa? Udah ditolongin juga. Lagipula nggak mempengaruhi apapun, aku masih bisa bacanya."

"Oh.." dia malah ber-oh-ria.

"Ya, walaupun perlu waktu sedikit lama untuk menerjemahkannya." Dia langsung melihat ke arahku. Shock mungkin. –Hihi.. aku masih ingat ekspresinya waktu itu-

"Balikin doraemonnya." Aku mencoba meraih tangannya yang masih asik mainin komik baru ku.

"Ogah." Katanya sambil keluar kelas.

"Woi, balikin. Apa-apaan sih kamu nih?" kataku sambil mengejarnya. Merebut hak membacaku kembali.

"Oh, mau ini? Kejar dulu." dia menghindar.

"Hah, nantangin nih?!" lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di lorong kelas. –sumpah kalau ingat ini rasanya malu-maluin banget!-. Berhubung waktu itu tinggiku belum sampai 1,5m sedangkan dia sudah 1,7m otomatis aku tertinggal jauh di belakang. Kalah oleh langkahnya yang lebar.

**:**

**..Ayy8888fish..**

**.Love Is Never Gone.**

**:**

Sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin dekat. Dia selalu membawakanku m*ntos –yang akhirnya jadi permen yang wajib aku bawa kemana pun aku pergi sampai sekarang-, baca di perpus bareng, menghabiskan bekalku atau ke kantin bareng, tapi kita gak ke WC bareng, pulangnya juga gak bareng –arah pulangnya beda-. Secara tidak langsung, aku pun akhirnya selalu jadi penerjemah teman-teman yang membutuhkan catatannya.

Sampai akhirnya muncul rumor –entah dari mana- yang menyatakan bahwa kami 'pacaran' –hadeh.. kalau ketahuan ortu bisa digorok aku waktu itu-. Kami cuek aja. Nggak terpengaruh karena kenyataannya memang gak gitu. Sering kita cekikikan kalau ada yang sok berdehem atau bilang 'ECIEEEE' sambil koor.. Sampai suatu saat aku merasa BEAR itu 'lain'. Dia terlihat berbeda. Rasanya dadaku berdegup kencang waktu liat mukanya, atau ketika dia duduk di sampingku. Lain waktu, sepertinya wajahku memanas ketika dia bicara di depanku, atau pas melihatnya tertawa. Menghadapi 'nano-nano' yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya membuatku ambil jarak. Ya, aku meletakkan pembatas diantara kami.

Aku tidak ingat persisnya kapan, yang pasti ini terjadi dipertengahan semester dua. Kejadian yang tidak akan terlupa dalam hidupku.

Pak Kang Ho Dong, guru Fisika, ada urusan di kantor dan meninggalkan catatan seperti biasanya. Jadwalnya yang berada dijam terakhir bikin teman-teman ribut gak karuan. Menggeliat kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan. Ada juga yang menguap sambil melafalkan 'ayam goreng'. Dan selalu saja, BEAR menjadi salah satu siswa yang rajin memenuhi bukunya dengan catatan. Tentu saja karena jaman itu kurikulumnya masih CBSA alias Catat Buku Sampai Abis.

Tiba-tiba Pak Ho Dong yang notabene adalah waka kesiswaan datang dan langsung menyuruhku duduk. Dia menunjuk beberapa siswa laki-laki untuk maju. Lebih dari sepuluh orang berbaris di depan kelas. Termasuk BEAR. Dia bingung. Lalu memberi kode kepadaku, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' tapi aku cuma angkat bahu tanda tak tahu apa-apa. Tanpa ba bi bu, Pak Ho Dong mengambil buku-bukunya yang berada di meja guru dan menampar wajah mereka satu persatu. Masing-masing 4 kali di kedua pipinya. Silahkan bayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditampar dengan 5 buah buku yang tebal masing-masing sekitar 300an lembar dan di depan teman-teman sekelasmu tanpa tahu salahmu apa.

Kakiku lemas. BEAR adalah orang pertama yang diperlakukan seperti itu karena dia berada paling ujung. Pipinya benar-benar tercetak bekas buku yang menempel dengan keras. Memerah. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Aku pengen nangis. Gak tega BEAR digituin. BEAR gak terima dan protes setelah Pak Ho Dong menampar siswa yang terakhir.

"Pak, kenapa saya ditampar?"

"Karena kamu ribut di kelas." Jawab Pak Ho Dong tegas.

"Tapi saya tidak meninggalkan tempat duduk saya. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan tanya teman-teman atau Bapak boleh periksa catatan saya." Dia masih gak terima.

"Kamu berani melawan saya?"

"Saya tidak melawan bapak. Saya hanya membela diri."

"Oh, sudah pintar kamu ya! Baru kelas satu sudah berani dengan guru." Suara Pak Ho Dong semakin meninggi. Sampai disitu aku benar-benar meneteskan air mata. Karena itu benar-benar tidak adil. Sama sekali!

Pak Ho Dong lalu mengangkat wajah BEAR agar bertatapan dengannya. Kebetulan tinggi mereka hampir sama, jadinya mata mereka berada dalam garis lurus.

"Ingat baik-baik. Selama kamu jadi siswa saya, nilai Fisika kamu tidak akan pernah lebih dari 6. Bisa saya pastikan!"

Aku dan mungkin teman-teman lain di kelas ini kaget. Tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Kami tahu ini salah, tapi kami masih sayang 'nyawa'. Menghadapi tipe orang seperti Pak Ho Dong tidak bisa dengan cara kasar. Sama saja dengan menantangnya. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Jadi kami putuskan untuk diam.

Pulang sekolah aku nggak langsung keluar kelas, tapi menungguinya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak semangat. Aku bisa melihat air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Aku pengen nangis juga rasanya. Tapi ku tahan. Berulang kali dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tidak membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Dia membereskan alat tulisnya membelakangiku. Mungkin dia memang nggak tahu kalau aku dari tadi ada di situ jadi ketika berbalik, dia kelihatan sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Nunggu kamu."

"Untuk apa? Aku nggak nangis kok." Ucapnya to the point.

"Siapa bilang aku nungguin kamu untuk itu. Aku mau pulang sama kamu." Aku mengejar langkahnya keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Membuatku menabrak tas ransel di punggungnya. Aku memegangi kening yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Arah pulangnya kan beda, Jae." Tolaknya. Dia melangkah lagi. Meninggalkanku menuju tempat parkiran sepeda –anak SMP kan gak boleh ada yang bawa motor ke sekolah-.

"Kamu lupa? Hari ini kamu les bahasa Inggris kan?" dia menepuk jidatnya seolah lupa akan sesuatu.

"Iya. Ah, gara-gara tadi mood ku benar-benar rusak nih. Sampai lupa kalau hari ini les."

"Jadi gimana? Boleh nggak aku numpang pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Boleh deh. Sendirian juga gak enak. Tapi apa gak papa nih kamu berdiri? Gak ada boncengannya nih sepeda."

"No problem, mister." Gaya banget aku sok Inggris.

"Ya udah, ayo."

Kami pun berangkat menuju tempat les bahasa Inggrisnya yang kebetulan adalah tetangga yang selisih satu rumah aja sama rumahku. Kenapa dia langsung les gak pulang dulu ke rumahnya? Karena itu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dari sekolah ke rumahnya kalau pakai sepeda sekitar 15 menit-an, sampai rumah nyiapin ini itu dan bla bla bla seenggaknya 10-15 menit, dari rumahnya ke tempat les sekitar 25 menit. Gak efektif. Mending waktunya dia pakai buat istirahat dulu di tempat lesnya. Katanya dia sih gitu.

Emang rada gak enak sih harus berdiri di bagian belakang sepeda kalo pijakannya kecil gitu. Belum lagi rok yang bentuknya span, bikin gak leluasa. Tapi jangan panggil aku Jaejoong kalau sama hal kayak gitu aja kalah. Nggak banget. Tapi ada hal lain yang sebenarnya bikin aku nyaris jantungan sepanjang jalan. Gimana nggak, sampai tengah jalan baru sadar kalau aku tuh megang pundak dia. Sumpah rasa 'nano-nano' itu muncul lagi. Demi menghindari kemungkinan aku pingsan di tengah jalan makin besar, aku pun mulai buka suara.

"Yun, yang tadi maaf ya."

"Apaan?"

"Itu. Fisika." Agak gak enak juga sebenarnya mengungkit masalah tadi.

"Gak papa. Aku tahu posisimu kok. Tenang aja. Aku gak papa."

"Tapi ancaman tadi..." ucapan ku menggantung.

"Ah, yang penting aku belajar terus. Aku yakin kemampuanku, kok."

"Yakin?"

"Lah, habis mau digimanain lagi?"

"Iya juga sih." Jawaban paling bodoh dari seorang yang mau nyemangatin temannya. Sumpah. Nyesel pernah jawab itu ke dia.

"Dah sampai nih. Mau turun nggak? Enak banget ya pundak ku sampai gak mau dilepas?"

"Enak aja. Ini juga udah mau turun kok. Udah sana. Makasih ya." Ada manusia hidup kayak aku. Ngusir orang yang udah ngenterin pulang. Di ajak singgah aja nggak.*jangan ditiru*

Aku langsung masuk rumah. Pas-pasan sama ibuku yang mau berangkat lagi ke kantor. Ibu yang gak pernah liat BEAR sebelumnya mandangin aku sama BEAR gantian. Seperti mencurigai sesuatu. 'I smell something fishy here.' Mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikiran ibuku. BEAR kelihatan agak kurang nyaman sama sikap ibuku langsung nyapa,

"Siang tante. Mau ke kantor lagi ya." Dia tahu ibuku bekerja di kantor pemerintahan.

"Iya. Abis anterin Jaejoong pulang?" ibuku tersenyum lebar. Wanita yang senang dengan orang yang sopan.

"Iya." Sebelum ibu mikir aneh-aneh aku langsung jelasin posisi kami.

"Dia teman sekelas Joongie. Namanya Yunho. Kebetulan hari ini ada jadwal les tempat tante Bora."

"Oh, pantesan kayaknya tante pernah lihat kamu. Ternyata les di sebelah ya. Makasih udah nganterin Joongie. Dia udah tante beliin sepeda sebenarnya, tapi nggak pernah dipake. Alesannya temen-temennya yang pulang searah nggak ada yang punya sepeda. Padahal kalo pake sepeda kan lumayan menghemat tenaga. Bener nggak, Yunho."

Yah, ibu malah curhat. BEAR mau nggak mau ngangguk-ngangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan ibu.

"Ya udah, tante tinggal ya. Mesti balik lagi nih ke kantor."

"Iya tante. Hati-hati."

"Ibu hati-hati. Kalo ada belokan jangan lurus aja."

"Iya. Iya. Ibu tahu. Jaga rumah yang bener ya. Taemin lagi main ke rumah Key. Nanti mamanya yang antar balik."

"Ya. Ya."

Ibu menghidupkan mesin motor dan berlalu tak lama kemudian.

"Yah, sendirian deh di rumah."

"Kenapa? Mau ditemani? Aku masih ada waktu sebelum masuk kok. Nanti juga ada yang manggil kalo udah mau masuk. Di sebelah juga."

"Hm.. boleh deh. Tunggu ya. Aku ambil minuman dulu."

"Ya."

**:**

**..Ayy8888fish..**

**.Love Is Never Gone.**

**:**

Meski agak canggung dan harus mati-matian menahan dada ku yang selalu berdegup kencang ketika berada dekat dengannya, harus ku akui, aku nggak bisa mengabaikannya. Mungkin karena aku cukup tergantung dengannya –apalagi untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika-. Mending disuruh bikin berloyang-loyang kue deh daripada harus berhadapan dengan dua pelajaran itu. Belum apa-apa otak udah ngepul saking panasnya.

Sama seperti hari ini, otakku benar-benar buntu buat nyelesain lima soal dari tiga puluh yang ditugaskan oleh Bu Sunny. Badannya boleh mini, tapi otaknya encer banget wehhh. Aku pernah minta tolong dia buat ngerjain satu soal universitas yang rada mirip sama materi yang waktu itu kami pelajari. Tepuk tangan deh. Tapi wajar juga kan. Toh dulunya Bu Sunny juga mahasiswa.

Bear alias Yunho menepuk pundakku dengan penggaris 30cm-nya. Bu Sunny di mejanya sibuk dengan buku besar dan beberapa kertas. Juga kalkulator.

'SELESAI?'

Yunho menulisi kertas coretannya yang masih kosong dengan ukuran yang cukup besar sehingga mataku bisa membacanya.

'BELUM'

Balasku dengan melakukan hal yang sama dibagian belakang buku ku.

'MAU LIHAT PUNYAKU?'

'NGGAK. NANTI KETAHUAN BU SUNNY. KAN GAK DISURUH KERJA KELOMPOK.'

'YA, DEH. NOMOR BERAPA YANG BELUM?'

'4, 7, 13, 22, 28'

'AKU SALIN AJA YA.'

'OKE.'

"EHEM!" Bu Sunny meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja dan menautkan kedua tangannya. Menaruh dagunya dengan beralaskan tangannya tadi. Menatap ke arah kami berdua dengan wajah datar.

Mati. Bu Sunny walaupun membolehkan siswanya makan dan tidur di kelas, dia tidak memberi toleransi pada siswa yang sibuk sendiri *main-main* dan ribut di kelas. Pasti dia mengira aku dan Yunho tidak serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ibu harap kalian tidak sedang bertransaksi komik lagi seperti minggu lalu."

Aku bisa melihat Yunho tersenyum kikuk karena ketahuan. Begitu pula dengan ku yang menggaruk-garuk kepala. Beberapa teman bahkan menertawakan sikap kami. Sedangkan Ahra hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati melepaskan kami dari hukuman Bu Sunny. Guru manis itu membereskan mejanya dengan segera. Tapi dari sudut mata aku masih bisa menangkap wajahnya yang beberapa kali memandangi ku dan Yunho.

"Berterima kasihlah pada guru piket, karena kalau tidak kalian berdua sudah berada di toilet sekolah sekarang." Ucapnya ketika melewati bangku kami.

"Dasar. Kayak nggak punya waktu aja. Tau sih ada yang lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi nggak segitunya juga kan? Sampai diomelin guru. Haduh, Jae.." keluh Ahra yang duduk mepet tembok.

"Asan cuma nanya aku udah selesai apa belum kok. Kami nggak ngomongin macem-macem." Kedua jariku membentuk huruf V berada di depan wajahnya.

"Iya-in aja deh." Jawabnya malas lalu berlalu dari kelas.

"Hey, Ahra. Ya! Ahra. Tunggu aku." Tapi dia sudah lebih dulu menggandeng lengan Boa, teman sekelas kami yang lain.

Aish... ada apa dengannya? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia mengabaikanku. Dia juga terlihat kesal tiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Yunho. Omo! Apa Ahra juga menyukai Yunho? Huwaaaa.. Andwee..

**:**

**..Ayy8888fish..**

**.Love Is Never Gone.**

**:**

**TBC**

**:**

**"K" 030414**


	2. Chapter 2

Mati. Bu Sunny walaupun membolehkan siswanya makan dan tidur di kelas, dia tidak memberi toleransi pada siswa yang sibuk sendiri *main-main* dan ribut di kelas. Pasti dia mengira aku dan Yunho tidak serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ibu harap kalian tidak sedang bertransaksi komik lagi seperti minggu lalu."

Aku bisa melihat Yunho tersenyum kikuk karena ketahuan. Begitu pula dengan ku yang menggaruk-garuk kepala. Beberapa teman bahkan menertawakan sikap kami. Sedangkan Ahra hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati melepaskan kami dari hukuman Bu Sunny. Guru manis itu membereskan mejanya dengan segera. Tapi dari sudut mata aku masih bisa menangkap wajahnya yang beberapa kali memandangi ku dan Yunho.

"Berterima kasihlah pada guru piket, karena kalau tidak kalian berdua sudah berada di toilet sekolah sekarang." Ucapnya ketika melewati bangku kami.

"Dasar. Kayak nggak punya waktu aja. Tau sih ada yang lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi nggak segitunya juga kan? Sampai diomelin guru. Haduh, Jae.." keluh Ahra yang duduk mepet tembok.

"Asan cuma nanya aku udah selesai apa belum kok. Kami nggak ngomongin macem-macem." Kedua jariku membentuk huruf V berada di depan wajahnya.

"Iya-in aja deh." Jawabnya malas lalu berlalu dari kelas.

"Hey, Ahra. Ya! Ahra. Tunggu aku." Tapi dia sudah lebih dulu menggandeng lengan Boa, teman sekelas kami yang lain.

Aish... ada apa dengannya? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia mengabaikanku. Dia juga terlihat kesal tiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Yunho. Omo! Apa Ahra juga menyukai Yunho? Huwaaaa.. Andwee..

.

.

**Love Is Never Gone**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : K

Genre :

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : GS for uke, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit.**

**a/n : Ayy sedang mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Menulis dengan gaya berbeda tentang school life dan teenage. Mengenang kembali masa-masa sekolah dan berspekulasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan –ketika sudah tidak mengenyam pendidikan lagi-. Sebuah cerita ringan yang tidak memiliki banyak konflik *pengennya*. Yah, tapi berhubung ayy suka ama yang romantis-romantis, jadi mungkin akan nyelip dikit. Meskipun nggak tau menurut readers romantis apa nggak. So, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Selamat menikmati ^^**

**.**

**.**

'Sepertinya kecurigaanku tentang Ahra yang menyukai Yunho semakin menguat deh. Buktinya, dia semakin menghindar dariku dan beberapa kali pindah bangku kalo lagi nggak ada guru di kelas. Dia juga nggak menyertakan ku dalam kelompok kalau ada tugas. Belum lagi setiap jam istirahat dia menghilang entah kemana. Teman sekelasku sejak SD itu, membuat ku jadi berprasangka buruk padanya. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus bertanya langsung padanya. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa kurus karena memikirkannya. Jaejoong, hwaiting!'

Aku berkaca sambil mengepalkan tangan. Niat tulus nan suci ku harus tercapai hari ini. Aku nggak mau hubungan kami merenggang karena alasan yang nggak jelas. Harusnya kalau dia memang menyukai Yunho, dia memberitahukan ku bukannya diam-diam. Aku akan dengan senang hati mundur teratur jika itu terjadi.

Aku keluar kamar sambil menenteng ransel menuju ruang makan. Ayah, ibu dan Taemin adikku sudah duduk disana. Taemin adalah adik perempuanku. Dia sudah kelas 3 SD. Ibu suka sekali mengepang rambut sepinggangnya. Tubuhnya sangat sehat. Tingginya saja sudah sebahuku. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang mudah sakit-sakitan. Tapi sayangnya, ia cengeng. Mudah sekali menangis hanya karena hal-hal spele yang kadang tidak penting. Dijahili sedikit langsung meraung-raung dan merajuk. Tapi karena usia kami tidak terpaut jauh dan sering beraktivitas bersama, kami malah menjadi tergantung satu sama lain.

Ibuku seorang pegawai kantor pemerintahan. Tapi aku sangat mengaguminya yang mampu membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dengan tugas rumah tangganya. Ibu tidak pernah memarahi kami. Ibu tidak pernah mengomel apalagi memukul. Tapi jika kami melihat ibu diam dan tidak mau menanggapi kami, itu artinya ibu sedang marah. Hanya mood dan waktu yang bisa meredam kemarahan ibu.

Ayah juga seorang pegawai kantor pemerintahan juga. Tapi dia lebih fleksibel karena waktunya lebih banyak di lapangan. Ayah ku sangat tampan. Konon dulunya ketika masih bujangan, banyak gadis yang mencari perhatiannya. Banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasih juga istrinya. Namun ayah mengabaikan mereka dan jatuh cinta kepada ibu. Seorang gadis yang mengabaikan kepopulerannya. Yah, mungkin karena hal itu juga ayah jadi suami yang sangat menghargai dan menghormati istrinya. Meluluhkannya saja susah!

"Sepertinya anak ayah semangat sekali pagi ini."

Aku tersenyum lima jari dan duduk di kursiku. Taemin makan dengan lahap, kakinya bergoyang-goyang di bawah meja. Ibu duduk di belakangnya, mengepang rambutnya diselingi pita merah muda. Aku mengambil susu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Lalu mengisinya kembali dengan air putih. Ibu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku.

"Wah, seafood!" mataku berbinar senang melihat sup makanan laut yang menghiasi meja makan bagian tengah.

"Ibu kan sudah janji pada mu, sayang."

"Terima kasih, Bu. Ibu yang terbaik! Ummmm... Enakkk.."

Kedua jempol tanganku mengacung ke udara. Menyatakan betapa lezatnya masakan koki kesayangan kami. Ibu memang tidak ada duanya!

"Ayah, Joongie ingin ekstra musik. Boleh? Bu Hyorin membuka kelas musik mulai hari ini."

Ayah menghentikan keasyikannya menyendok makanan ke dalam mulut. Terlihat ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Gratis, Ayah. Kan ekstrakulikuler sekolah. Yah, please... Joongie nggak tahu mesti masuk kelas mana lagi."

"Um, sayang... Selain musik ada ekstra apa lagi?" tanya ibu.

"Menari, vokal, penelitian, teater, masak, debat, olah raga.. ehhh.. Joongie nggak mungkin deh masuk ke sana. Ceweknya aja kekar-kekar."

Ayah dan Ibu berpandangan sejenak lalu mulai berbicara kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau debat? Ayah lihat Joongie senang sekali bermain alibi dengan Taemin."

Oke. Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu tidak mungkin mengabulkannya. Tapi apa mereka tidak mecoba berunding dulu? Siapa tahu kelak, bertahun-tahun kemudian aku bisa menjadi pianis terkenal karena hasil latihanku. Who knows?

Aku memincing kepada Ayah, karena jika jurus puppy eyes gagal, maka jurus merajuk biasanya akan lebih mempan. Ibu sih nggak bisa digoda dengan apapun. Sifatnya teguh bak batu besar di belakang rumah. *Batu karang udah mainstream*

"Uhm.. Baiklah. Tapi hanya boleh belajar drum. Ayah nggak mau lagi mengganti piano dan biola sekolah yang Joongie hancurkan karena kesal."

"Itu karena mereka tidak menyetel suaranya dengan benar, Ayah." Protesku tak terima karena Ayah mengingat kembali kejadian ketika aku masih sekolah dasar.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa membedakan mana fa mana sol, sayang..."

JLEB

Yah, intinya aku memang nggak bakat musik. Oke. Istirahat nanti aku akan menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran yang dilingkari tinta hitam pada kata DRUM.

:

..Ayy8888fish..

.Love Is Never Gone.

:

Sesuai dengan niatku tadi pagi, aku menarik paksa Ahra ke belakang kelas sebelum di kabur lagi sama Boa. Aku nggak peduli sama tatapan aneh teman-teman. Kalo pakai cara halus nggak bisa, maka aku akan memaksa dengan kasar. Aku juga nggak peduli sama Ahra yang teriak-teriak nggak tahu malu sepanjang jalan. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kejelasan atas sikap nggak jelas Ahra akhir-akhir ini.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, aku melepaskan tanganku. Lalu menatapnya lama. Memastikan bahwa apa yang akan keluar dari bibirku bukanlah sesuatu yang akan merenggangkan hubungan kami kelak.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Tanganku sakit, tahu!"

Wajar aja sih kalo Ahra marah. Tangannya yang putih kelihatan banget memerah.

"Mian. Tapi aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Pikiranku kemana-mana gara-gara ini."

Ahra melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pose jika ia sedang merasa 'bossy'.

"Kamu ngapa jauhin aku?"

"Nggak ada."

"Ada. Buktinya kamu nggak pernah ngajakin aku ke kantin lagi. Kamu juga nggak mau ngerjain tugas bareng-bareng lagi. Mau diajak pulang bareng malah udah ngilang duluan. Apa maksudnya?"

"Nggak ada. Lagi bosen aja kali." Ucapannya menggantung. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya di antara bibir tipisnya. Terkadang meniupnya pelan. Menghindari tatapan mataku yang menelanjanginya. Sikapnya kalo lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu. Sumpah deh, kamu nggak bisa bohong dari aku!

"Kamu suka sama Yunho?"

Ahra langsung menatapku. Ia tertawa sebentar kemudian diam karena tak ada respon apapun dariku.

"Ehem. Kayaknya kamu salah paham deh."

"Wajar dong kalau aku salah paham. Kamu mulai aneh gini sejak aku dekat dengan Yunho. Kalau kamu memang suka sama dia, aku nggak masalah tuh menjauh dari dia. Tapi tolong jangan kayak gini lagi. Kita temenan tuh udah dari orok. Nggak lucu kali kalau bubar gegara cowok."

Ahra malah ngakak dengar penjelasanku yang panjang lebar. Dikira aku lagi ngelawak kali ya. Padahal muka udah serius gini juga. Huft..

Ahra maju beberapa langkah lalu menepuk pundakku beberapa kali. Ia tertawa tertahan.

"Lucu?"

"Ahahaha..."

"Dasar gila." Ejekku.

"Habis kamu aneh deh. Mana mungkin aku suka sama si cakar ayam. Cakep sih, tapi kalo anak mami model dia sih aku ogah. Dikasih juga nggak mau. Buat kamu aja deh." Sisa tawanya masih ada.

"Lalu, apa alasan mu jauhin aku. Aku kan galau..."

"Aku cuma suasana baru. Oke? Swear aku nggak maksud apa-apa."

"Yakin?"

"Hu'um."

"Abis ini jangan diulangin ya."

"Iya."

"Sumpah?"

"Iyaaaaaaa!"

"Awas loh kalo boong. Aku bilangin ama tante Soo Ae baru rasa." Ancamku yang tentu saja tidak akan membuatnya takut.

"Diiih.. Udah dibilang iya juga."

"Awas kalo diulangin lagi."

"Iya, SESEK!"

:

..Ayy8888fish..

.Love Is Never Gone.

:

Satu masalah udah selesai. Tinggal satu lagi yang menyangkut masa depanku di sekolah ini selama dua setengah tahun ke depan. Iya, soalnya ekstrakulikuler juga jadi sesuatu yang bernilai di sekolahku. Ku pandangi lagi formulir di tanganku dengan lesu. Aku baru saja dari ruangan Bu Hyorin. Niatnya sih mau nyerahin tuh kertas, tapi begitu dia baca apa yang ku pilih, dia malah ketawa-ketawa. Mau nggak mau, bibir seksiku ini maju sepuluh senti.

"Ada yang salah, Bu?"

Bu Hyorin langsung berhenti ketawa dan melihatku dengan tatapan geli. *bukan jijik ya*

"Nggak. Ihihihi.."

Lah, katanya nggak lucu tapi malah cekikikan gitu. Aku kan jadinya tersinggung.

"Kalau nggak diterima juga nggak papa. Nanti saya coba ke tempat lain." Ucap ku sok lemas. Bayangin, belum mulai aja aku udah ditolak secara nggak langsung. Muka ku nggak cocok ya jadi pemusik?

"Kalaugitu saya permisi dulu, Bu. Sudah mau bel masuk." Aku membawa formulirku kembali ke kelas.

Ketika aku sudah hampir sampai pintu, Bu Hyorin memanggil namaku.

"Kim Jaejoong. Sebentar. Aduh, kamu kok merajuk gitu sih. Maaf ya. Ibu nggak bermaksud gitu kok. Sini. Mana formulirnya tadi. Biar ibu simpan dulu."

Aku menyerahkan kembali kertas yaang sudah ada di tangan ku kembali ke atas meja. Setelahnya aku pamit kembali ke kelas. Sepanjang jalan, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang salah dari selembar kertas nyaris lecek itu. Dan ketika istirahat kedua berakhir aku baru ingat. Aku mengisi kolom 'alasan memilih DRUM' adalah "Karena ayah dan ibu khawatir saya akan menghancurkan alat musik lainnya karena ketidaksabaran saya dalam belajar dan harus menggantinya."

"Dasar bodoh."

:

..Ayy8888fish..

.Love Is Never Gone.

:

"Tumben lesu." Yunho menarik kursinya kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Dia menggoyang-goyang lenganku yang menjadi tumpuan kepala.

Kedua tanganku terlipat di atas meja. Kepalaku menelungkup di sana. Entah kenapa kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. Perutku mules luar biasa. Kayak ada mesin penggiling di dalamnya. Belum lagi dari pinggang sampai kaki rasanya kayak mau lepas. Pegal kayak orang habis jalan berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

"Jae. Kamu demam? Kok badanmu panas?" kayaknya dia tahu gara-gara megang lenganku tadi. Uh, rasanya pusing. Mual juga.

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan, ya."

"Tolong ambilin air, Yun. Di tas ku. Tolong..." suara ku lirih banget. Udah kayak orang nggak punya tenaga sama sekali.

"Iya. Iya. Ini." Dengan sepat dia nyodorin sedotannya ke mulutku. Aduh, badanku lemes semua. Padahal udah lama nggak gini. Nggak lama kemudian, yang aku ingat cuma gelap.

:

..Ayy8888fish..

.Love Is Never Gone.

:

TBC

:

"M"040514


End file.
